The Truth of Terra (Redeemers of the Damned Style)
by RedKHII
Summary: A powerful of demons arrived at Jump City and the Teen Titans now knows the truth of Terra of her past, and her betrothal with a prince of Grim Reapers. (Don't own Teen Titans, Kuroshitsuji, Final Fantasy 3, Kingdom Hearts series, and Aladdin; all belong to their owners) (ROTD)


Waking up on an early Saturday, the Teen Titans got dressed in their usual clothes and getting ready to go to the park. Cyborg drove the Teen Titans with his car as Beast Boy raced to the park by being a cheetah and the result is a draw.

"Oh man! Can we have another race?" Beast Boy begged.

"Sorry Beast Boy. We're going to have a rest then you can have one more race." Robin said as Beast Boy made a face meaning defeat before he grabbed a Frisbee disc from his pocket and he threw at Cyborg who noticed so the Teen Titans played Frisbee, except Raven as always for meditating until Beast Boy threw the Frisbee faster to flew across the gate.

"I shall retrieve the disc." Starfire said as she flew to the gate but she stopped as a white gloved hand with the Frisbee on the palm was infront of her.

"I believe this belong to you." A male voice said as Starfire held the Frisbee while the others ran to her before everyone looked at the person to be a grown man with chin – length black hair with a few strands sticking to his right, crimson red eyes and pale skin. He wears what it seems to be a butler suit in black and he speaks in a high class English accent.

"No way. Beast Boy's throw was supposed to hit on that café." Cyborg was confused as for one second they look, the man disappeared in a flash.

"Who was that man?" Starfire asked her friends as Raven answered. "No idea but before he disappeared, I placed the secret spying spell on the man."

"Mind turning the spell so we can see what he's doing?" Cyborg asked as Raven summoned a small vision spell for the five to see the man walking to a bar where he ignored a group of gangsters in black staring at him while he walked to the shop owner.

"Excuse me, I heard this town was once destroyed by a man named Slade?" The man asked the shop owner.

"Yeah? That man always tried to destroy the heroes of our town, even bribed a friend of them to be his apprentice and she destroyed this town with no hesitation." The shop owner answered roughly as the answer didn't seemed to rub the smirk of the man's face. "She?"

"Is that man talking about Terra?" Beast Boy asked the others.

"Yeah I said she! The girl that has earth powers! Dang for trusting that no good…" but he didn't finished when a gunshot shot his forehead and the man didn't turned around to see the gangsters, the one holding a gun might be a leader.

"The hell you want to know about that, punk?" the leader asked as the man looked back at them with a devilishly smirk and he punched and kicked the leader's men faster than wind, shocking the leader and the Teen Titans, even when the man gripped the leader's neck and lifted him.

"Who… are you…"

"I am Sebastian Michaelis… and I'm simply one hell of a butler…" was the man, Sebastian's response before he gripped the neck to stop moving and Sebastian dropped the body on the other bodies before he walked out.

"Whoa. That Sebastian dude, he's really deadly." Cyborg told the others as they nod in agreement before they watched Sebastian walking to the underground, where Terra's "grave" resides and Sebastian's left hand touched Terra's stoned right eye as the mark glowed pink before the statue slowly cracked to pieces and Sebastian now holds an unconscious Terra, her armor is now replaced with rich purple robes that looks floor – length and the sleeves only reaches her palms.

"He brought Terra from the dead!?" the Teen Titans shouted in shock as Sebastian placed Terra on the base of the statue and Sebastian smiled at the sight of Terra asleep before his expression changes to shock.

"What…" Sebastian whispered as he slowly turned and walked a bit before he fell on his knees, whispering. "This… is impossible… My young Terra… is empty…" A smirk escaped his face as the mouth opened a bit before the ground except Terra's area suddenly cracked widely and the earth exploded, earning the ground far from the park to exploded infront of everyone's view.

"No way!" Everyone screamed as Sebastian walked out with Terra sitting on his left arm, her head resting on Sebastian's shoulder and Sebastian's eyes suddenly glowed a pinkish – red with eyes of a demon.

"He's a demon! Titans go!" Robin shouted as before they could run, Sebastian bit his right glove aside, to find his hand has black fingernails before he kneeled and punched the ground, earning the ground to cracked and everyone covered their eyes for the smoke until they opened their eyes to find both Sebastian and Terra gone.

"Let's go back to the tower!" Robin ordered as the Teen Titans rode back to the Titans Tower as Raven flew to the computer TV and both her hands touched the screen before the screen changed to see Sebastian walking through a white castle hall with Terra on his left arm and Sebastian walked in a room to be a bedroom, with two people wearing identical black robes; the woman with blonde hair and antennae's coat is sleeveless while the man with pink ruffled hair and blue eyes is long – sleeved.

"I finally found Terra, Larxene. I hope your wife is back with your son, Marluxia." Sebastian first told the woman before the man, to be Marluxia as Larxene helped placing Terra on the bed, her back against the pillow before a woman with silver hair, cold red eyes and sneer, has black and red markings covering some parts of her body and has two yellow snakes behind her back appeared.

"I found our son, Marluxia…" as the woman was holding an unconscious boy with shoulder – length black hair and wears rich, elegant blue robe – like clothing with pants, black cape and shoes, like Arabian Nights, and his right hand has a brown gauntlet glove. Everyone watched the boy soon placed beside Terra's left as they waited if anything happen until the boy's gauntlet fingers flinched before it moved to Terra's left hand and he gripped it what it seems to be softly.

"Come on Terra…" Larxene whispered until Terra's left fingers slowly gripped the boy's gauntlet and everyone sighed in relieved.

"Larxene, do you wish for to follow me to the kitchen? Since you, Sebastian and your daughter will be staying here until both her and Mozenrath's wounds are gone in a few days." The woman, to be Marluxia's wife asked Larxene as she nodded with a confident smirk and the two women walked and floated out, leaving both husbands looking at their children sleeping.

"So Sebastian, you returned to be 1st Demon Overlord?" Marluxia asked Sebastian as the Teen Titans shown shocked to heck.

"Yes… I still remember the day Terra and Mozenrath first met and betrothed. Do you remember that day and the way he calls a game wedding?" Sebastian asked Marluxia as he nodded with a smile before he looked at Sebastian.

"I still don't get how did he took me and Famfrit's wedding rings when he asked Terra to play…" before a pillow was thrown at Marluxia and both men looked to see both Terra and Mozenrath awaken; Terra's right eye has the same mark as Sebastian and Mozenrath's is pure black.

"C'mon Dad." Mozenrath said as Marluxia closed his eyes with a smile. "Aw, Mozen, it was so cute when you two were so young…" as he didn't see Mozenrath taking a snow globe from the side table and he threw it at his father's forehead, earning a pained ow from Marluxia.

"What's with the snow globe?" Terra asked Mozenrath.

"I thought of making my dad unconscious so Mum will have "Dad's way"." Mozenrath answered.

"Both of you will sleep here tonight and we'll be staying here in a few days." Sebastian told the two as Mozenrath nodded. "Okay Sebastian." Before both men walked out of the room. While the two men walked through another hall, Sebastian was glowing black and green as the screen suddenly turned to normal.

"He must've figured about the spell. That's surprising for the 1st Demon Overlord." Raven said.

"Yeah but… Terra's a demon princess?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Don't worry Beast Boy." Robin placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and everyone was silent.

**(Don't own anything; just an idea of Redeemers of the Damned. I think I'm the only one who think Terra and Mozenrath makes a good couple.)**


End file.
